


Kisses?

by Otaku67



Category: Karneval
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku67/pseuds/Otaku67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nai wants to know what kissing feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I wrote in like, 5 or 10 minutes. ^_^

As Gareki, Nai, and Yogi were helping the sheep clean up the ship, Nai suddenly asked a question.

 

“...what does kissing feel like?”

 

Gareki choked on his own breath and nearly tumbled off the ladder on which he stood to clean the windows. “...the hell? What brought THAT on?!”

 

Nai shrugged his little shoulders, smiling as innocently as ever and hugging his broom to his chest. “I dunno, I was just thinking about it!”

 

Yogi let out a very non-masculine squeal; a sound he made frequently, really. “Oh, how _cute_! You really are starting to grow up! Wondering about these silly things…”

 

“It’s not _cute_ OR _silly_ ,” Gareki snapped, climbing down from the ladder with a scowl. “He’s just a kid, he shouldn’t be thinking about shit like _kissing_.”

 

Yogi pouted, setting his duster down on the shelf he had be cleaning. “How mean… Come on over here, Nai! Big Brother Yogi will show you what kisses feel like~!” He held out his arms invitingly, puckering his lips. Gareki’s face contorted with disgust.

 

“Oh my god, you’re DISGUSTING! He’s just a kid!” he snarled, repulsed, crossing the room to give Yogi a disapproving smack. Instead of flinching like he usually did, however, Yogi grinned wide and teasingly.

 

“Aww, are you jealous, Gareki-kun?” he joked. “Don’t worry, I can give you a kiss, too!” Holding Gareki by the sleeve, he leaned down and pecked the dark-haired boy on the cheek.

 

Gareki’s face burned red in exasperated embarrassment while Nai giggled and Yogi laughed contentedly. “...god _damn_ it, Yogi…” Gareki muttered, smacking his hand over the spot where Yogi’s lips had just been. He felt his heart hammer rapidly in his chest as Yogi and Nai continued to laugh; then he let out an irritated groan.

 

To everyone’s surprise (including his own), Gareki lunged out at Yogi, not shoving or hitting him, but grabbing him by the front of his shirt. He tugged him down to his level, closing his eyes and smashing their lips together: silencing Yogi’s laughter with a heated kiss as Nai watched in awed shock.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I _was_ jealous. Don't kiss anyone else but me, dumbass,” he grumbled after pulling away, covering his mouth with his hand and turning away so as to hide the fact that he was blushing even harder than before. Yogi’s cheeks, too, were now tinted pink, as he gazed at Gareki with a stunned face. For once, Yogi was at a loss for words.

 

Nai looked back and forth between his friends, mouth agape and eyes wide. After a few tense seconds, he giggled. “Wow… Kissing looks really fun!”

 

 


End file.
